


Just ask the waitress (SwanQueenWeek: NoCurse/AlternateCurseAU)

by Shadowdianne



Series: SwanQueenWeek2015 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sixth one! <br/>“You are this bitchy because you hate being away from Regina while she is sleeping”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just ask the waitress (SwanQueenWeek: NoCurse/AlternateCurseAU)

Emma entered into the dinner with her usual sleepy look as the first rays of morning tried to warm up her cold glare at her morning coffee.

“Bad night?” Ruby muttered as she served the blonde woman an extra plate of pancakes.

“Rough awakening” The blonde answered as she yawned on top of her coffee. “I really hate the morning shifts”

The lanky brunette smiled at that and tried not to scoff as Emma started drinking her coffee after pouring an unhealthy amount of sugar in it.

“You also say that with night shifts and everything that interrupts your naps, sheriff” Mumbled as she heard her granny’s voice inside the kitchen. “Coming” Replied to the older woman and left Emma alone, the blonde merely sticking her tongue out at Ruby’s words.

“I really love my sleep schedule, thank you very much” Said to no one in particular, the pancakes starting to disappear as she shoved them into her mouth, fully knowing that Graham was going to be a pain in the ass when she arrived at the station.

It wasn’t her fault that he had been degraded a few years ago and she had been elected as the city sheriff soon after her arrival at Storybrooke. But the man had decided to take it a little bit personally and albeit their relationship was good the earlier friendship was now in some sort of perpetual bad state.

Sighing, she turned and tried to see if Ruby was free, ready to pay and hit the station, maybe if she called Henry and asked him to walk by after his classes she could be with him and help him in that test or project that he had talked her earlier this week.

She rubbed her eyes and waved at Ruby who approached her sporting her usual smile, something that made Emma cringe. She really didn’t understand how the tall brunette could be this cheery on early morning after all the alcohol that she knew she had consumed the previous night in the Rabbit Hole.

“I really don’t know how you do it” Murmured making Ruby wink at her, they had the same talk every morning that Emma had an early shift and the blonde prepared herself for the usual rebuttal from the waitress.

“You are this bitchy because you hate being away from Regina while she is sleeping”

Emma didn’t blush but she looked away, something that made Ruby laugh softly under her breath.

The first time she had told Emma that had been a year after the blonde’s arrival. She had spent a few weeks on one of their bedrooms before Mary Margaret had decided to help the mysterious new woman. After that… the waitress couldn’t really remember if she had seen the marks on Regina’s neck or on Emma’s but she had seen how their relationship had developed from foes to friends to lovers. And it had happened quicker than anyone could have predicted.

The young brunette didn’t know if it had been Henry or themselves but one day the three of them had appeared in the dinner, talking and smiling like a family and Ruby had known the truth, even if it had been almost a full month after that when she had decided to tease Emma about her knowledge that the blonde wasn’t sleeping in Mary Margaret’s house anymore. And after Henry’s decision of seeing his brunette mother just as what she was instead of letting a fairytale book dictate his love for his family everything had been good. More than good actually.

Ruby was, after all, the one that truly believed that Regina’s problem had been the need to have sex.

Speaking of whom… Regina had entered the dinner with her now more than normal smile.

“Good morning Madam Mayor” She told to the woman politely making the older brunette scoff at that, they were now way over those kind of titles and even if Ruby teased the mayor with that she knew that the woman appreciated the bantering and the fact that she was Regina now.

“Good morning Ruby, has Emma been here yet?” The brunette, in spite of Emma’s own reactions, merely smirked at Ruby’s teasing wink.

“Thirsty already? You missed her for a few minutes; she must be arriving at the station now”

Regina seated in the same spot that Emma had occupied early and sighed, extracting what looked to be Emma’s phone if Ruby remembered correctly.

“She had left her phone and you know how she behaves when she can’t play to that silly game of hers between hours”

The words made Ruby roll her eyes, knowing what Regina was talking about, the blonde sheriff was known by her impatience and in Storybrooke, where almost anything changed, the shifts could be a nightmare for her.

“Then go now before she realizes her mistake” Replied, making Regina stood as a teasing shimmer showed itself inside her pupils.

“Or I could make her wait…” Muttered to herself.

Unfortunately, the waitress had a very good sense of hearing and she turned around and smirked, making Regina blush this time, the red color being noticeable even with the brunette’s complexion.

“There is something that I would want to know about making Emma wait?” Asked and laughed as Regina approached the dinner trying to look as royal as ever. It was useless since both of them knew that Ruby was right in her insinuation.

“Let’s say that she owns me Miss Lucas” Replied Regina in her most sweet voice as she closed the door.

Yes, thought Ruby, she really wanted to know more now about that little thing between both women.

And if Emma told her all the details she could overlook the little diamond ring that Regina had been wearing in her finger.


End file.
